Affair Of The Heart
by madhatter48
Summary: Confusion leads to danger with an out of control relative trying to make everything right in the ED.
1. Chapter 1

**Currently going through a Sam/Dylan phase so bear with me! Casualty isn't mine etc...**

* * *

><p>'Good morning Dr Nicholls. Patient in cubicle 4 needs a look at his head.'<p>

'Thanks Tess I'm on it.' Sam replied taking the patient file. 'Right Mr O'Donnell, let's see. Can you look straight ahead for me, and follow my finger. Good. No concussion then but by the looks of it, the cut will needs a few stitches.'

'Oh my goodness! Neil, what happened?' A woman of about 30 rushed into the cubicle and started fussing around.

'It's nothing, took a small tumble from the ladder.' Mr O'Donnell said, 'no need to fuss.'

'Yes, there is going to be no long term effects Mrs O'Donnell. Neil is going to be just fine.' Sam also reassured the woman.

'Oh thanks, but I'm not his wife. Just a partner.' The woman responded slightly nervously.

'Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I find someone to stitch up that cut.'

A short while later, Sam was sitting at the desk trying to update a patients notes when there was a lot of shouting coming from cubicles.

'How could you Niel! After all we've been through! You go and spend time with this bitch! I can't believe it.' Another woman, perhaps around 40 was yelling at Mr O'donnell and the other woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2. Casualty not mine blah blah!**

* * *

><p>'Is everything alright here?' Dylan reached the cubicle just before Sam.<p>

'No! My _husband _has been lying to me and has been having an affair with this, this slapper!'

'Cathy, I'm sorry, I just' Neil tried to explain.

'I don't want to know. I don't want to see you. And you,' Cathy turned to the younger woman, 'keep away from my husband.'

Both women stormed off in opposite directions and Neil just sat there sighing.

'Are you OK Mr O'Donnell?' Sam asked.

'Yes, but i don't know if I'm going to be allowed back in the house.'

'Thank you Dr Keogh.' Sam turned but he had already gone.

* * *

><p>'Mrs O'Donnell? Cathy? May I have a seat?' Sam asked when she found who her in the relatives room. Mrs O'Donnell just nodded. 'I'm assuming you didn't know about your husband having an affair.'<p>

'No, I had no idea. His routine hasn't changed so I didn't suspect anything. Stupid really. What about you? Are you married Dr Nicholls?'

'Yes. Going through a bit of a rough patch but we're coping in our own ways.' Sam replied truthfully.

'That's good to hear. That you're coping. I don't know what to do about this' Cathy said waving her hand around.

'I'm sure you will figure a way out.' Sam said, putting her hand on Cathy's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

><p>'How is the wife?' Dylan asked when he found Sam back in reception.<p>

'Coping. Still a bit angry and confused but all considering, that's not too bad.' Sam replied slamming a file shut.

'What did the file do to you?' Dylan joked.

'It gave me a time wasting hypochondriac who is currently doing a runner out of the door but I don't want to bother stopping him.'

'Right. Er, well I'll be in CDU if you need me.' Dylan said as he wandered off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Stuff actually happening now! Not mine, apart from Cathy.**

* * *

><p>'Dylan? Can I have a word?' Sam asked as Dylan passed.<p>

'Yes. What's up?' He asked as the pair went into the empty paeds recus.

'We need to talk, about'

'I would agree but not here. Private life stays out of work okay?' Dylan said interrupting.

'Oh but your private life sounds so interesting!' Cathy said. Sam spun round only to be faced with a flash of a blade and a sting across the arm. 'Here is Dr Nicholls, a married woman trying to sort out her life with what's your name.'

'My name is Dylan. Mrs O'donnell please put the knife away. You don't understand'

'Oh Dylan, that's a nice name. I understand perfectly. The lovely two faced Dr Nicholls is having an affair with a colleague while her poor husband is blissfully unaware of the fool that is being made of him.' Cathy said her eyes flashing.

'Cathy, please,' Sam muttered as she tried to stand but only succeeded in moving into the corner, 'you're upset, i understand but I am not having an affair with Dylan because'

'Oh try your excuses. I can see you both don't like my bringing up this conversation.' Cathy said. 'Why aren't your lovely security men coming to take me away? Do they not care about you?'

'Cathy, Dylan is my husband. I am not having an affair now please put the knife away.' Sam said noticing the moment of quiet.

'Nice try love. Married people don't just need to talk, not at work anyway.' Cathy sneered, 'You can't lie to me that easily.' Cathy shoved Dylan into the corner with Sam and started to move objects to barricade the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**This has been a diffy chapter! it's quite short but here goes! Only Cathy is mine...**

'Are you okay?' Dylan whispered.

'Yeah, I think so anyway.' Sam replied. 'Just know Dylan that what I'm about to say is no bluff. It's not only to get us out of here.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Cathy. Please. Dylan and I have been married for a few years. We had a nice wedding but I mucked things up. I – I went off to Afghanistan without telling Dylan in advance. It broke our trust, I never really apologised. I wish I had, perhaps it would make today a lot easier.'

'So, a nice sob story to try and win me over. Sit down,' Cathy said shoving Sam backwards into the cabinet where she fell to the floor, 'and listen. Marriage is not temporary bond. It is the most important thing the world, never to be broken.'

Dylan quickly interrupted, 'I completely agree but right now, we would like to sort out our marital problems on our own. Would you please leave us alone!'

'Oh no, why would I want to do that?' Cathy sneered.

'Because eventually the instinct to protect who you love kicks in.' Sam said as she sprung to her feet and grabbed Cathy's arms, trying to free the grip on the knife.

'But so does the reaction to fight' Cathy said with a sharp movement.

**Well, anyone who has read my other Casualty fics will probably guess how this is going! I have a way of bringing things to a close. Oh well... review please, anything good/bad?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, thanks for the reviews! I feel loved :) sorry it's taken sooo long but I've had essays to redraft in 2 languages, not fun. This isn't the best I've written and it's quite short so i will apologise in advance. Casualty's not mine etc.**

* * *

><p>'<em>But so does the reaction to fight' Cathy said with a sharp movement.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam slumped back with a groan into the wall clutching her side.<p>

'No! Sam!' Dylan yelled quickly catching his wife as she slid down the wall to the floor. Security burst in and pulled Cathy away disarming her in the process.

'Shh Dylan. I'll be fine.' Sam whispered her eyelids fluttering. Dylan gently lifted Sam off the floor and placed her on the small trolley.

'Not with that hole in your side you won't. Now stay still, this might hurt.' Dylan said as he moved her hand away from the wound. Looking at it he could see that it was deep and that organs could be damaged.

'Dylan, we can take this' Nick said as he rushed in with Zoe and a group of nurses, 'go wait outside. We'll look after her.'

Dylan waited outside, cursing himself for not stopping Sam from being in danger and because he knew it was probably his fault that she had tried to save them. All because he couldn't face up to the fact that their marriage was in trouble and they needed to talk. Now he might not ever get the chance to speak to her. 'I'm so stupid.' He muttered. 'Must speak to her, she must make it.'

'She's stable. For now at least.' Zoe said as the team moved the trolley out of paeds recus towards the lift, 'we're taking her for a scan now. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything. I'm sorry Dylan.' Zoe added as the lift doors shut.

**Reviews? Pretty please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken a while but with 5 english essays due in at the end of February I put them as my priority. This is a wee bit different and er isn't how I want it to end. This is the final part :( And Casualty is still not mine :(**

* * *

><p>Dylan sat outside recus waiting for Sam to come back from her scans. Scarlett had given him a cup of coffee and quickly retreated afraid that she might upset him by talking. Each time the lift doors opened Dylan looked up hopefully, praying that it was Sam and that she was fine. When Sam did come out the lift he could hear her talking to Zoe about something, her voice sounded weak and croaky none of the normal defiance was left in the tone.<p>

Dylan followed the trolley into recus and helped the team recouple Sam up to the various machines and monitors.

"She's stable, I'll give you a few minutes." Zoe said as she backed off.

"thank you," Dylan said quickly. "Sam, we can get through this. You _will_ get better and I'll stop being such an ass."

"Dylan," Sam croaked, "let's face it. I understand that this won't work. We just wern't suited, you made that perfectly clear. I loved you, hell, I still do but you need to find someone who you can love too. Now you can move on, find that person. Just remember don't invite my mother to my..."

The machines started beeping loudly as Sam's voice faded away.

"Can I get some help, she's arrested!" Dylan yelled immediately starting chest compressions. Zoe rushed over and started moving the defib machine towards the trolley.

"Dylan, get outside. Zoe shock her" Nick said snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Charging 360. Everybody clear. Clear, shocking." Zoe said.

"Dammit still no output. Come on Sam. You can pull through this." Nick said taking over the compressions.

* * *

><p>"It's been 40 minutes with no output. I think we should call it, everybody agreed?" Nick asked. The team nodded, "Time of death, three forty five."<p>

"I should tell Dylan." Zoe said taking off her gloves.

Dylan looked up when he heard the approaching click of her heels. He stood up, "how... no!" He recognised the apologetic look on Zoe's face instantly.

"I'm sorry Dylan. We did everything we could, the blade had hit most of her organs, her heart just couldn't cope."

"I need to see her." Dylan said barging into recus, "Sam, what happened. We were going to get through this." The tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh Sam. There wasn't anyone else. I wasn't that miserable, actually most of my best memories are with you. Sam, I love you too. You went too fast. Goodbye my lovely. Your grumpy husband will always love you." Dylan kissed her lightly before turning away. "Always."

**AAH! I didn't want it to end like this! I am sorry people but this just came out and I couldn't think of any other way. Til next time, adios!**


End file.
